


No One Needs to Know

by AudreyV



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: "No one needs to know," Holtzmann said, halting and skipping. “I’ve dated lots of women who weren’t out."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Drabble prompt Toltzmann + "No one needs to know."

“No one needs to know,” Holtzmann said, halting and skipping. “I’ve dated lots of women who weren’t out. I can keep things on the DL.”

“It’s not that I’m not out,” Patty said.

“Then it’s me?” Her voice was tiny, folded in on itself like origami, once delicate, now a mass of edges.

Patty couldn’t watch her shrink. She grabbed Holtzmann and squeezed her tight.

“Baby, it’s not you. You hear me?” She looked down into confused blue eyes. “You’re magical, Holtzy.”

“Then what?”

Patty took a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly like her therapist taught her. “I like you.”

“I see.” Holtzmann scrunched up her face. “I actually don’t see.”

“I like you. And you’re… you.”

“So it is me?”

“No, it’s me.” Patty sighed.

“You’re straight, aren’t you?” Holtzmann slumped back on the couch and covered her eyes. “I told Abby you were probably straight.”

“Holtzy, come on. I know my way around a vagina.”

“Then what?”

“I don't do casual, baby. Once I'm in, I'm all in, so if in a month you're onto the next shiny pair of titties that catches your eye… well, I’d be real sad about that, you know?”

“What makes you think I'd do that?”

“The dozens of half-finished projects cluttering up your lab. There's so many you moved in on my space!”

Holtzmann blushed and tapped her foot on the floor. “I, uh, may have made that up. The part about my lab being too crowded. So I’d have an excuse to be around you.”

“I've been following you around with a fire extinguisher for weeks, trying to keep you from lighting up my whole library, and it was just a ruse so you could hang out with me?”

“Yes?”

Patty’s tone softened. “That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.”

>  


End file.
